It's always the silent ones
by KazuneXKarin12
Summary: Remember him the creepy kid always standing behind Helga breathing creepily who she always delivers a swift punch to the face? His name is Brainy canon  I bet you didn't know he had feelings. Well he does, watch out Arnold here comes jealousy.
1. Chapter 1

No one noticed him; he was just the weird kid with braces that no one wanted to talk to. He was lonely almost about to give up on life until finally. She noticed him and with one strong, swift punch she stole his heart.

It was Valentine's Day and of course in elementary everyone got a valentine from everybody else, but that didn't matter to him all he was looking forward to was getting one from her the girl who had stole his heart, the girl with the lovely golden hair that was done up in cute pigtails, with a bow right smack dab in the middle of her head and that wonderful, gorgeous unibrow. He waited a big chuck of heart shaped chocolate in his fists. Waiting, waiting all this time for her and she came, darting behind the trash can pulling a golden locket out of her dress staring at it lovingly while spouting out beautiful poetry, His breathing grew loud as she was so close to him. Not even looking back she punched him right in the face, oh how wonderful her punches felt. It was the best Valentine's gift he had ever gotten; he wouldn't have traded it for anything else.

This same pattered happened may time through the week, she would hide speak wonderful words then punch him. At first it didn't bother him, rather he quite liked it, until he found out for who those beautiful words were directed at. It was that Arnold, the boy with the oddly shaped head, a super small hat and for some reason he always wore what looked like a kilt. What was it about Arnold that she liked so much? He was confused, whenever she would talk to this Arnold she would relentlessly call him names, pushing him, shoving him and harming Arnold endlessly. It seemed to him that she didn't like Arnold at all, sure when she hit **him **it meant love but this matter and that matter is different.

What did Arnold have that he didn't? He was determined to find out, he watched Arnold silently taking notes, looking everywhere trying to find out what qualities would have attracted the one he love so much. Was it the kindness and generosity that he seemed to show everyone? Or maybe his cheerful disposition.' I can do that' he thought to himself.

It didn't work though; she still ignored him and gave all her unseen affection to that football head. In fact no one really paid any attention to him as he tried to be like Arnold. He had finally given up this façade, there was only one way to make her his. Get rid of Arnold.


	2. Chapter 2: The End

It was raining, He stood outside of the red bricked apartment, that he had been staking out for a week. He was looking for a way inside, but could not find it, so he just stood out there waiting for something to happen. And as luck would have it something did. The boy with the football shaped head ran out, an umbrella in one hand, and a letter in the other. The football shaped head's name was Arnold, a name that fueled the boy's hatered. Arnold was about to go back inside when he noticed the boy.

"Brainy is that you?" Arnold asked, squinting through the heavy rain fall.

The boy said nothing, just stood there breath heavy. This was his chance.

"It is you! What are you doing out here? Come inside!" Arnold urged, pulling on the boy's arm.

His grandparents are nice, that's what the boy thought as they quickly got him a towel, dry clothes, and hot chocolate. Too bad he still had to get rid of their grandchild, what Arnold had done was unforgiveable.

The boy sat in Arnold's room, the coco mug in his hand, none of it drunken.

"What were you doing out there Brainy? Did you have something to talk to me about?" The football head asked, taking a seat on his bed.

The boy nodded silently.

"Then you could have just rung the doorbell. So what do you want to talk to me about?" Arnold asked, ignorant to the real reason the boy was here.

The boy still didn't talk; he just stared at his mug.

"You can ask me anything. I don't mind." Arnold asked, trying to get him to open up.

"What do you think about Helga?" The boy asked.

Arnold looked shocked, not because of what he asked, but at the fact that the boy had spoken at all. All the years that Arnold knew the boy he had not once said anything.

"Helga? Well, she's kinda a jerk to me, but I don't hate her." Arnold said after mulling the thought over in his mind.

"Are you in love with her?" The boy asked, clutching the mug tighter.

"Wait! No!" Arnold answered horrified at the thought.

The boy lunged forward tackling the blond to the bed.

"Brainy what are you…." The blond asked, surprised.

The blond stopped mind sentence as he saw what was in the boy's hand. It was a needle, just a few inches from his neck.

"B-brainy w-what is that." Arnold asked, scared out of his wits.

"Don't worry about that. The only important thing you need to know is that one drop of this and you'll be out of my hair forever." The boy said with a deranged smile on his face.

Arnold tried to struggle and free from the boy's grasp, but could not. The needle was plunged deep into the blonde's neck.

Arnold convulsed, drool and blood flowing out of his mouth, his eyes wide and turning lifeless. The boy laughed as he watched the life drain slowly from the boy he hated so much's body. He could finally have Helga all to himself. He had won!

Brainy opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his room. He looked around, the sighed, it had all been a dream. Brainy was relieved, sure he wanted Helga but he didn't want to kill Arnold for her! Brainy looked at the clock, there was still sometime to sleep, so he turned over and went back to sleep.

The End


End file.
